Pokemon Ancestry
by gryphonsson
Summary: What if the Naruto characters were descended from Pokemon? T for safety, NaruTen.


GS: (flies in as a golden Mew with 3 claws on the tail) YOYOYOYOYOYOYO! Welcome to the latest fanfic! I know it's not the fic with tigers that most people asked for, but this idea got into my head and it refused to let go! The basic idea: figure out what it would be like if the ninja in Naruto evolved from POKÉMON! I mean, when you think about it, an Akimichi's just a human version of an active Snorlax or a huge Munchlax, and as for jutsus, there's a corresponding Pokémon type for it! What Pokémon is Naruto descended from? Well, let's find out! Also, if you think I own Naruto or Pokémon, then gimme whatever drug you're on, cause it sounds like fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shuuchuugan

Iruka came upon Naruto reading the forbidden scroll. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?!?"

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Hiya Iruka-sensei! I learned a jutsu from the scroll, so I pass, right? I get to be a gennin like Mizuki-sensei said, right?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Mizuki?" Naruto just replied, "Yeah, he said that if I stole the scroll from the tower and learned a jutsu from it, I'd get to pass!"

Iruka paled. "But that means…" He was interrupted by Mizuki, who had just arrived.

Mizuki grinned. "Good job, Naruto! Now give me the scroll so I can pass you!" Iruka begged to differ. "NO! Naruto, he's trying to use you to steal it and betray Konoha! Give ME the scroll!" Poor Naruto didn't know which one to give it to.

Suddenly Mizuki said, "Naruto… do you know why the village hates you so much?" That caught the attention of everyone there.

Iruka shouted, "Mizuki, NO! The law forbids that," but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Mizuki continued, "On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi. Nobody could. So instead, he put it in the body of a newborn child. That child… was YOU! DIE, DEMON!" He shouted, throwing a fuuma shuriken at poor Naruto, who was too shocked to dodge. He closed his eyes, waiting for death…

…And instead, when he opened them, in front of him was Iruka, with the shuriken in his back shouting at Naruto to run with the scroll.

* * *

The confused Naruto finally came to a stop at a strange lake. He figured he was safe there, so he went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a strange room. The walls were orange, and on the floor was a large version of the Uzumaki symbol. (A/N: I didn't like the sewer thing, so I thought I'd try something new.) He was so fascinated with the room he failed to notice the strange being behind him.

("Greetings, Naruto.") Naruto jumped and whirled around. ("I am Mewtwo.") The being was strange. It was humanoid, but judging from how it looked, it was anything but human. It had two toes on each foot with an extra one at the heel, three fingers, a purple tail, a purplish tint to its body, violet eyes, and did I mention that it was floating a couple of inches above the ground?

Therefore, Naruto, being Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja, decided to do something unpredictable. He pointed at Mewtwo and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!?" (A/N: Okay, so maybe he didn't do something unpredictable.)

Mewtwo merely smirked. ('Oh, he's definitely a descendant of HIM. Also, I can tell my blood runs through his veins.') Out loud, he replied, ("Is that any way to talk to your ancestor?")

Naruto's jaw dropped. 'How does he know my name? He's my ancestor? Wait, how's he talking without moving his mouth? Could he teach me to do that? Where am I? Why am I here?' Mewtwo simply grinned.

("To answer your questions, I can read minds, yes I am, it's called telepathy, I will eventually, we're in your mind, and as to why you're here…") He paused. ("Well, perhaps it's best if I showed you.") Before Naruto could ask what he meant, Mewtwo put his… er… hand… on Naruto's forehead and closed his eyes, and a flood of information started.

Instantly Naruto knew about the many creatures called "Pokémon." He knew that they were the reason chakra existed. He knew that humans had evolved from them after they came from another dimension. He knew that Pokémon had vanished off of the earth due to hunters, except for nine, mutated by scientists in an underground laboratory – the nine Tailed Beasts, which in reality, were a Snorlax, a Persian, a Sharpedo, an Ursaring, a Houndoom, a Floatzel, a Moltres, a Tauros, and a Ninetales. 'Question is,' Naruto thought, staggering backwards in shock, 'What does this have to do with me?'

("Simple. You have power, and I can release it and teach you in its uses. However, if I release it, you will never look at this universe the same way again.") was Mewtwo's quiet reply.

Naruto thought for a minute and then made his reply. "I'll do it."

Mewtwo nodded. ("Close your eyes.")

Naruto did as instructed…

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he looked around. 'I don't feel any different.'

("That's because you aren't trying to focus your powers.") Considering how strange Mewtwo was he wasn't all that surprised when he heard the guy in his head. ("Focus chakra into your eyes.") He did as he was told, and suddenly he could see so much more clearly. ("This is the Shuuchuugan. This is how you will learn all that I teach you.")

* * *

Mewtwo: A bloodline? What does it do?

GS in Mew form (A. K. A. Mewdas): No asking!

Naruto: Come on, tell us!

Mewdas: NO! Now on to the Sasuke torture.

(Sasuke appears)

Mewdas: Sky Attack!

(Sasuke gets slammed hard)

Mewdas: Shadow Force!

(Sasuke gets slammed again)

Mewdas: Sacred Fire!

(Blue flames appear and start burning Sasuke to death)

Mewdas: Shadow Claw!

(Sasuke is slashed in half)

Mewdas: And… Spacial Rend!

(Remains are thrown into another dimension)

Mewdas: Now read and review, and tell me if I should write a Pokémon fic with Mewdas in it.

* * *

Heya, I have a challenge for you all, and nobody seems to be reading the ones on my profile, so...

DIGI-NARUTO CHALLENGE

This is a Naruto/Digimon (Season 1, Season 2 as well if you so wish) x-over fic.

Pairing: Naruto/Gatomon, Naruto/Palmon, Naruto/Biyomon, or any harem made up of the former.

Rating: Any

Summary: After the fight at the VotE, just after Sasuke leaves and before Kakashi can bring Naruto back, a portal ripped in the space-time continuum sucks up Naruto and dissappears. Naruto then wakes up only to discover that he's turned into a Digimon and has a Digivice. He meets the Digidestined and teams up with them (Not necessarily directly after he wakes up). After that, it's basically the same, other than the addition of Naruto.

Other: Naruto still has access to Kyuubi's chakra. Also, his digivolution line must be at least reasonable, if not strictly adhering to digivolution lines as listed on the Digimon Wiki website.

Prize: Nothing. I just thought I'd put the idea out there since I can't remember was Digimon Season One's storyline was...

If you accept my challenge, put your acceptance in your review.


End file.
